This is a request to support planning of the scientific program of the 1985 International Congress of Gerontology, to be convened by the International Association of Gerontology (IAG), and a Block Travel request for 120 United States Scientists who will be selected participants in the Congress. The request is made by the North American Regional Committee of IAG. The Congress is to be held in New York City, July 12-17, 1985. Expected attendance is a minimum of 2,500 to 3,000 persons who will come from all parts of the world. The purpose is to improve communications within and across scientific disciplines, and between scholars and scientists of all nations, regarding the processes of aging, the welfare of older persons, and the dissemination of such knowledge. Participants will represent medicine(geriatrics), biology, behavioral and social sciences, and social research, planning and practice. The program of the Congress will include plenary sessions, disciplinary and interdisciplinary symposia, scientific paper presentations, discussion groups, exhibits and poster sessions. Partial support to participate in the scientific program of IAG, as a matter of policy, will go primarily (80 of 120) to investigators early in their careers who have not attended an international congress. As a special item, NIA is asked to consider support of four selected scientific investigators from developing countries. The GSA, with experience in the tasks proposed, is an appropriate organization through which the committee will work.